Operation Destroy Scorose
by Lil' Quill
Summary: When he learns they are dating, Ron conspires to break Rose and Scorpius up. Chaos ensues.


**Operation Destroy Scorose**

 **Summary: When he learns they are dating, Ron conspires to break Rose and Scorpius up. Chaos ensues.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's my submission for Round 9 of the QLFC!**

 **Main Prompt: _Othello_**

 **Optional prompts:**

 **7\. (word) sprinkles**

 **12\. (word) supermassive**

 **13\. (dialogue) "That is literally the worst thing ever!"**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

To put it lightly, Ron Weasley was not at all happy when he found out that his daughter was dating Scorpius Malfoy, the spawn of his archnemesis from school.

An argument followed the discovery, during which Ron found out that his wife Hermione had also known about these events in Rose's love life but had hidden this crucial knowledge from him. Eventually, a furious Ron and an exasperated Rose and a sensible Hermione devised a plan: the Malfoys would join them for lunch sometime before school started.

Hermione was the one who invited the other family, bumping into Astoria Malfoy while shopping in Diagon Alley. The other mother was happy to oblige, and plans were made, with Hermione booking reservations at Artigiano, a Muggle restaurant, and Astoria informing the rest of her family.

Eventually, after many short-fused interactions between Rose and her father and a clueless Hugo Weasley, the time for the lunch came, with the Weasleys clad in Muggle clothing, Rose in a lovely pale yellow sundress that Ron complained was too short, which led Hermione to roll her eyes with an "Honestly, Ronald," and change into an orange number of the same length as her daughter's.

They met the well-groomed Malfoys at Artigiano, Astoria looking very elegant in her purple midi dress and her son in a dragonhide-leather jacket. Upon seeing him, Rose dashed over to Scorpius and gave him a quick peck on the lips that left them both smiling.

"I've missed you," Rose whispered.

"Me, too," Scorpius replied, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, which made them jump apart.

"Well," Hermione began. "Let's eat!"

Despite Scorpius's charming behavior throughout the entire thing, Ron still grumbled that he hated the boy, moodily stabbing at his delicious risotto with sprinkles of Parmesan.

* * *

It was a Weasley family meetup at the Burrow, and Ron stole away James and Hugo (Albus was too risky, as he was Scorpius's best friend) and devised with them a plan to break Scorpius and Rose up. Hogwarts's resident mischief maker and Rose's loving brother both agreed, of course.

* * *

"Wait, who's that friend of yours who fancies Rose again?"

"His name's Ned Nelson, James. This is the fourth time I've told you this."

"But, Albus, I still have no clue who that is!"

"You'll find out soon enough. We'll pair Ned and Rose together for Potions, and before you know it, sparks'll fly and they'll be together and Scorpius will be left behind."

"Wait, so that's your evil scheme?"

Hugo nodded. "Don't underestimate Ned's attractiveness to the opposite sex."

"No."

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Hugo, that plan is literally the worst thing ever!"

"Well, excuse me for trying!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter with Miss Hollingberry, Miss Vermeulen with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley with Mr. Nelson, and Mr. Weasley with Miss Kelso. Now, get to work, that Elixir won't brew itself!"

Rose exchanged a confused expression with Scorpius and raised her hand. "But, Professor Slughorn, I was hoping to be paired with Scorpius, who I usually work with. Maybe Lucinda and Ned could be partners instead?

Slughorn frowned for a moment, but then smiled cheerfully once more. "Of course, of course. Anything for my favorite students. Miss Vermeulen, Mr. Nelson, you will be partners instead. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, carry on as usual." He sent them a wink and then hurried back to the front of the room, selecting some crystallized pineapple for his morning snack and completely missing Ned Nelson's crestfallen look as he realized that, no, he was not going to be Rose's partner.

From across the room, Hugo groaned. This task would be harder than he had expected.

His partner and longtime crush Katrina Kelso glared at him while finely chopping some daffodil root, spurring him into action.

* * *

"Dammit, Hugo, you can't snog your girlfriend and spy on Rose and Scorpius at the same time!"

"She isn't my girlfriend and we don't snog! And I have to do work to get her to even remotely like me, because if we fail because I'm staring at Rose and Scorpius instead of doing my part, she'll kill me in my sleep!"

James glared at him. "Your father would be very disappointed in you."

* * *

"Hugo! I have the perfect name!

James skidded to a stop by his younger cousin and a very pretty dark-haired girl with Latina features while Hugo stared at him, aghast.

"Operation Destroy Scorose!"

Hugo opened and closed his mouth several times before hissing, "James! If you could please give us some privacy?"

The girl next to him looked a little confused, but then started laughing. "Hugo, it's fine! And Scorose? Is that their ship name?"

James seemed proud that someone had understood him. "Yep."

"Oh, that's so cute! They're a good couple together!"

Hugo whipped his head so fast to look at her that he almost cricked his neck. "They are, aren't they? And James and I love them together, don't we?"

James stared at Hugo blankly.

"And we're very supportive of their relationship, aren't we?" Hugo spoke slowly, as if to a very small child, attempting to send James telepathic messages of affirmation, that yes, Rose and Scorpius were a nice relationship, because he really wanted to impress Katrina, and, for Merlin's sake, why the bloody hell wasn't James just saying "yes" already?

"Aren't we, James?"

Eventually James picked up on it and nodded, then turned and walked off.

"Now, what was it that we needed from the library again?" Hugo turned to a very baffled Katrina.

* * *

It was official: Operation Destroy Scorose was a complete and utter failure.

Sometime after James had dyed Scorpius's hair a lurid magenta (Rose had said to her love interest earlier in a sickeningly adorable way that the platinum blond was an exceptionally flattering color on him) Hugo had let the entire idea slip to Albus, who naturally told his best friend, who then informed Rose of the plan. And Rose, of course, was not happy at all. She had yelled at them both and then promptly sent an owl to her mother, who had probably done the same to her husband upon receiving the letter.

In short, Rose and Scorpius had a supermassive love that shone of a thousand stars and left them orbiting together, with not even the most devious of schemes splitting them apart.

(And, yes, Hugo and Katrina did end up going out to Hogsmeade together.)

(And James continued with his marvelous pranks, unimpeded by the love life of his good-for-nothing excuse of a cousin.)

(And Ron eventually learned to accept the handsome, brilliant, witty, charming, and all around sigh-inducing Malfoy his daughter was dating.)

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd scene! How was this? I'd love to hear your feedback! PM, review, favorite, I'd love to hear your feedback, especially any constructive criticism!**

 **Oh, and, if anyone would like to know how this is based off of Othello by Shakespeare, well, Desdemona, who is the love interest (kind of like the role Hermia plays in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ ) is with Othello, but her father does not like them together, so he allies himself with Roderigo, a rich man who loves Desdemona, and Iago, whom Roderigo hired to help him woo Desdemona. Roderigo and Iago are kind of like James and Hugo, except neither are romantically interested in Rose, who is similar to Desdemona. Scorpius is similar to Othello and Ron is the role of Desdemona's father.**

 **Ink on!**

 **Lil' Quill**


End file.
